(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component for use in a turbine engine, such as a vane or blade, having improved trailing edge cooling.
(2) Prior Art
Turbine engine components such as vanes and blades are subject to temperature extremes. Thus, it becomes necessary to cool various portions of the components. Typically, the trailing edge portions of such components are provided with cooling passages and a series of outlets along the trailing edge communication with the passages. Despite the existence of such structures, there remains a need for improved trailing edge cooling of such components.